


Halloween Night

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: John Winchester takes the OC (reader) out for a hunt with him while his boys are out on another hunt. The OC gets nervous about what they are hunting and their feelings for each other come into play.





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do a smutty one-shot with John Winchester and since it was Halloween I was writing it on, I came up with this. I'm sorry if it's a little cheesy. It is rather smutty and lacks a bit on the plot. I wrote it quite quickly. (Y/N ='s your name)

The cool air surrounded you as you moved through the woods, being careful not to make too much noise. It was nearing dusk and you were on the lookout. When Dean and Sam agreed you should go on this hunt, it had made sense considering your past, but you were worried. You knew that this was something that you were used to. The last few hunts you had joined the Winchesters and helped them, but this one was different. There was the sound of what you thought was a branch cracking and you stopped your movements. Clinging tightly to the machete at your side, you gulped down and looked around. This was the first time you could feel the nervousness pulsing through your veins. A lump formed in your throat and you tried to swallow it down. The last few hunts you had been on were fine, you weren’t scared at all. You didn’t think you were scared of anything anymore, but coming on this hunt made you realize that was far from the case.

Gasping out, a force pulled you backwards and you dropped the machete in your hand. A rough, warm hand grasped at your jaw, tugging it back while an arm wrapped around your waist. Hissing out, you felt the rough stubble pressing up against the side of your cheek as you heard the deep voice hushing you. Looking forward, you could see there was movement before you not far off. In the distance you could see that there was a campfire as well.

“You are way too loud,” John's voice vibrated against the side of your neck and he felt you trembling in his hands. An angered sound fell from his lips when he watched the group of vampires moving through the woods. When John heard the movements disappear, he released you with a small shove. “I don’t know what the boys were thinking when they suggested you come with me. You are only going to get me killed. I’m surprised the pack didn’t hear you because I was able to find you by how loud you were.”

“The boys told me to come with you because I know how vampires are. Before you saved me, I had been with vampires for years. I know how they act, I know how they think,” you defended yourself, watching John’s eyebrows clenching as he listened to you. “The boys could handle the shape shifter fine. They told me to come with you.”

“I still think it’s stupid with them thinking keeping you around is a good idea,” John snarled, reaching down to grab a hold of the machete that you dropped. You could feel your fists clenching as your side as you felt the pain centering in over chest. “You were one of them. For all I know, you could be leading me toward a trap.”

“I’m not a vampire. I never was. When you and Dean saved me…” you began with a trembling sound and you watched John glare back at you with his light hazel eyes. “I know things, things that most people don’t. Dean thought that keeping me with you, that’d I’d be able to help. I’d be somewhere I belong. I have no family; no friends…the vampires took everything from me.”

“You’ll never belong anywhere,” John snapped, his nose wrinkling as you moved forward to shove your hands into the center of John Winchester’s chest, making him stumble back. His jaw clenched when he looked down at his side. “My son has more patience with you than I do. Your fear makes you stupid; you are going to get us in a bad situation. If you aren’t scared of anything, why are you shaking like that?”

“You’ve been a real asshole to me, you know that?” you stammered and John let out a long breath before biting over his bottom lip. “When you saved me, you were so nice. You treated me like I was someone that needed to be saved and like you were going to help me. I thought you were my angel, my savior and you are nothing, but an asshole.”

John winced as you shoved into the center of his chest to push him back again before reaching for the machete at his side that was yours. John’s hazel eyes stared into yours and you could feel your body shaking with anger for him.

“I wish I belonged somewhere. Today is Halloween and I’d love to be one of those people that could just pretend there weren’t monsters out there. I wish I could go get wasted at parties and dress up like the monsters that we’ve fought, but instead I’m stuck on Halloween night with an asshole like you,” you insisted with an angered sound, going to move around John until you felt his hand snatching out to wrap his fingers roughly around your wrist to pull you back to him.

“You should talk to me better you know,” John growled, the wrinkles in his head showing and you let out a tight hiss. “I don’t let anyone talk to me the way you talk to me little lady.”

“Oh I’m sorry, sir…” you laughed in a sarcastic tone, your eyes glaring out at John as you felt his fingertips tightening around your wrist. “I’m not going to refer to you as sir like the boys do. They respect you and at first I did too, but now I don’t and I won’t talk to you with respect. I get none from you, so I won’t give any to you.”

John could see that you were upset as you tugged your arm from his grasp and he watched you moving forward toward the woods, “We need to find their nest so that we can wait for dawn when they are all sleeping. That’s when we can get to them.”

“You know—if you were so scared I could have come alone. I would have rather been going after the demon instead of this shit, but the boys…” John continued to ramble, but you ignored him as he vented behind you. Upon reaching the edge of the woods, you saw a large barn and gulped down when you saw it. You knew that’s where the nest was and you could feel John moving in beside you. “So we’ll just wait out here until daylight and…”

“I’m going inside,” you informed him hearing the huff that he let out when he caught up to you to try and follow you in. When you both entered the old barn, you could see that it was definitely lived in by a group, but it seemed to be empty at the moment.

Looking around the area, you saw him move off in the other direction and you could feel a breath catching up in your throat. Flashes of your past filled your mind being stuck with the vampire group that had you. When John had come storming in and saved you from being the never ending source of food for the vampires, you thought he was your hero. You thought that life would get better from that moment on and now that you were here helping John get this pack, you realized this was the one thing you were still scared of. You weren’t afraid of death, you weren’t afraid of monsters, but for some reason your past and the torture you went through still scared you. Knocking something over, you looked down and saw that you had dropped a mirror that shattered. The sound of someone shuffling around was heard and a moment later you felt your body being dragged back. You tried to scream out only to feel someone dragging you into a storage area of the barn, wrapping their palm around your lips as you heard John’s hushing again. For once you were actually thankful for John doing what he had.

Seeing through the cracks in the door, you could see one of the vampires searching the area you were just at. John’s heavy breathing was in your ear and you could see the vampires second set of teeth dropping down. Your body was trembling as the vampire started walking around in search of what caused the sound.

“It’ll be okay. Just stay quiet, I promise I’ll keep you safe. If one of them finds us now, then the others will come and we won’t know where they are coming from,” John whispered in your ear and you could feel his arms loosening around you. John urged you behind him as he pulled his machete from his belt and motioned you to stay put behind him. It seemed like after a while the vampire had given up and you saw him walk out of the barn. John waited at the door, making sure that it was quiet before motioning you to take a seat. John pushed open the door and looked around before coming back to the small storage space. John closed the two of you in before plopping down on the ground beside you. A sigh fell from your lips when John looked to you with his hazel eyes, it was clear that the two of you would just have to wait it out now. “Why did you come here if you were so nervous?”

“It’s complicated,” you answered in a whisper and John’s brows arched in curiosity. “I realize I made a mistake John, you don’t have to dig it in. I get you don’t like me very much. After they fall asleep and we get this over with, we never have to work together again. I promise.”

“I don’t dislike you,” John retorted with a heavy sigh, setting the very large machete down at his side in the hay that covered the floor of the room you were in. There were small amounts of light filtering into the room from the moon outside and it was enough to let you see John clearly. You let out a sarcastic huff and he shook his head. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh, please share. I mean we’re alone in here and we have time to kill,” you replied with a grunt, your eyes looking him over as John shifted uneasily beside you. The warmth of his body pressed in beside yours as you felt his arm hooking around your shoulders loosely. “I annoy the hell outta you…”

“You scare the hell outta me,” John answered with a long sigh, his arm squeezing you softly and you shot him a glare. Instantly you thought of something bad and you could see by the expression that he gave you that it wasn’t supposed to come off as an insult. “I don’t mean it bad…”

“Then how do you mean it?” you retorted with a huff as John lowered his head and he reached up with his free hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“I mean I care about you. I don’t…there are my boys and then there is you…” John began with a grumble, his eyes lifting to meet yours as you felt your heart begin to pound inside of your chest. John seemed lost for words as his jaw clenched. “I know it’s only been about a month or two, but there is something about you I just, I don’t know. I’m out to get revenge on this demon for what he did to my family, for what he did to my wife and then you come into our life and suddenly…oh shit, never mind.”

“What are you trying to say?” you whispered, watching the muscle in John’s chiseled jaw clenching as he looked you over. John shook it off and refused to answer as you gulped down uneasily. “I’ll tell you why I really came here tonight…”

John’s brow rose when his glance met yours once more and you could feel your body tensing up, “Dean wanted me to go with him, but I wanted to come here with you. I wanted to spend alone time with you because I really like being with you. Then you got all grumpy and sassy with me—I thought this was a waste of time. It felt like you hated me and when you first saved me, those first few days no one had treated me as nice in my whole life. It was amazing and the only reason I came out here was to be with you because I just…I really like you John.”

“Me? Not Dean?” John stuttered and your eyes narrowed out at him as he spoke. “You are with Dean constantly, laughing and what not. You’re closer to my boy’s age and have you seen my son’s? They are…”

“Just because I’m laughing and talking with someone doesn’t mean I like them more. I’m constantly trying to get your attention. Why do you think I always ask you so many hands on questions? Why do you think I’m always asking you to teach me things? I like…being touched by you,” you admitted, your cheeks blushing over with a warmth as John licked over his bottom lip. His eyes shifted uneasily, looking between you and the ground. A heavy sigh filled the air when John softly released your shoulders. “You are fucking gorgeous John. Have you looked at yourself lately? You are just as good looking as your kids. I’m sorry I’ve fucked up this whole hunt. I didn’t think I would be scared still, but I am. I only wanted to be close to you and by doing that, I may have hurt our chances of doing this right…”

A gasp fell from your lips when John reached out to press his hand in over your cheek, to urge your face closer to his with his rough fingertips. The sensation of his lips drawing out over yours was felt and the kiss was soft at first before gradually getting harder with each passing second. Desperate breaths fell from John’s mouth as his fingertips lowered to your neck to keep a firm grip over it. This was the wrong time for this to be happening, but you weren’t about to turn him away. Goosebumps developed over your arms and you trembled as you felt John’s other hand sliding down your bare arm.

“You don’t want to do this,” you tried to speak against John’s lips, attempting to pull away, but he pulled you back in for another kiss. Kiss after kiss became more and more desperate as the soft flick of John’s tongue was felt over your bottom lip. “Your wife…”

“Has been gone a very long time and you are the first person that has made me experience the fire in my veins again,” John insisted, pulling his left hand up enough to look over the wedding band that was there. “I will always love Mary, everything I have ever done has been for Mary, but you make me feel things that I haven’t felt in so long. That’s why I get so angry; I’m not used to feeling. I’m not used to caring.”

“John,” you purred against his mouth when your lips parted for him to tease his tongue over yours in slow, sensual sweeps. There were so many things you wanted to say, so many things you should have said, but with the feeling of him kissing you and being so close, you couldn’t help getting lost in the moment. “I like you…so much.”

Lowering your hand down, you slid your palm up and over the inside of John’s thigh hearing him start to breathe heavily. His lips pulled from yours as his forehead lowered and pressed in over your forehead making you bite down on your bottom lip as your hand centered in over his pants to connect with root of his masculinity. John sucked in a harsh breath as his thick eyebrows tensed. Those gorgeous eyelashes fluttered to a close as you caressed your hand over the length of his body.

“This isn’t a good time Y/N,” John warned, holding back a moan as you listened closely. “They could return at any time…”

“They aren’t going to come back until about dawn. We have some time before that,” you insisted, your other hand lifting to help you pull open John’s belt. Quickly reaching for the button to pluck open on his jeans, you could hear his breathing getting heavier as you licked over your lips. “You can be a quiet man though, can’t you Winchester?”

“I’m normally a very quiet man,” John hissed when he felt the tug of your fingers over his zipper and he shifted in the hay that he was sitting on. John’s right hand reached up to brush some of your hair from your face as he leaned in to press his lips in over your jawline. “I do think my son has a crush on you though…”

“Well I have a crush on your son’s very sexy father,” you grumbled, pushing up the material of John’s dark blue shirt to reveal some of his abdomen to your sight. Managing to push apart the material of John’s jeans, you pushed your hand beneath the material of John’s boxers to connect with the warmth of his slightly hardened masculinity. John moaned softly against your skin as you slowly began to caress your palm over the length of his cock. The nestling of John’s face against yours sent chills down your body when the stubble teased over your skin. Pulling his body free from beneath the material of his boxers, you looked down over John’s large body making you bite back a tight moan. “Wow…”

“Are you sure you are comfortable with this?” John began with a worried expression, his eyes meeting yours when his hands cupped your face in a soft grasp. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I can’t think of something else I’d rather put in my mouth on Halloween night…” you teased and John let out a tense laugh, his nose wrinkling at the cheesiness of your comment. You kissed him one final time before lowering down closer to his lap. John’s hand settled in over the center of your shoulders and when the warmth of your breath etched over his skin, a sharp hiss fell from his lips. Arching his hips up closer to you, you wrapped your hand around the base of John’s thick girth, pumping him a few times in your grasp. You were surprised what John was hiding beneath those clothes. Tipping forward, you teased your lips in over John’s navel kissing over the heated flesh slowly. John’s breaths got sharper and more desperate as the warmth of your mouth lowered in closer to his erection. “You are so sexy…”

“Y/N,” a low, guttural moan fell from John’s lips when your tongue teased slowly up the underside of John’s cock. Your tongue twisted and twirled around the tip before you tapped his body softly against your tongue. John’s free hand reached out to brush the hair out of your face again so he could watch you as your lips wrapped around the tip of his body, suctioning softly over his pulsating flesh. “God…”

Lowering your mouth down further over his length, you focused on your movements being slow. Drawing out each sensation around John as you heard him huffing heavily from above you. It was clear he was trying to be quiet, but the deep, heavy breaths that fell from John’s lips were fueling the fire to your every desire with him. From the moment that John had saved you, you felt a bond with John and now you were thankful to be sharing this with him. Taking John as far back in your throat as you could, you could hear John hiss out heavily and you could feel your throat gagging slightly around his body. Pulling back, you teased your tongue over the slit at the tip of his body tasting the salty pre-cum that was developing already.

“Feels so good,” John moaned, his hand caressing over your shoulders in a soothing manner as you began to bob your head over his length. You tried to open your throat as much as possible to give him the best you had to offer and you could feel the wetness that began to pool between your legs. John tasted so good and the sounds he was making were driving you crazy with lust and desire.

“Do you trust me?” you pulled away from John’s body with a popping sound and slurped up the taste that still lingered over your lips. John’s brows tightened as he stared out at you before nodding. You urged him to lean back on the ground covered in hay. Pumping your hand quickly over John’s length, you felt him thrusting his hips up into your touch over and over again. Letting go, you could see John’s eyes heavy with lust as he watched over your movements closely. Reaching out, you began to pull apart the buttons in his shirt, pushing the material aside when it was opened so you could caress up and over the planes of John’s hair covered body. “You can tell me no…”

Standing up slowly, you began to undo the button in your jeans and John watched you closely. His chest was rising and falling over and over again. The way his cock stood at full attention caused your body to tremor as you felt John lift up to try and help you get the material of your jeans down your body. John’s hazel eyes were watching your movements carefully and you could feel your limbs shaking. You wanted John Winchester so bad that it hurt.

“You are so beautiful,” John stammered in his thick voice as you pushed your fingertips into your panties to kick them off. Carefully moving in over John, you rest your knees at the sides of his body and felt his hands reaching up to squeeze over your hips. The roughness of his fingertips caused a chill to fill your body again and you tipped your head back when John leaned up to kiss over the side of your neck. Your soft whimpers filled the air and you clutched tightly to John’s hair when he bit at your skin. John’s fingers pushed up and under the shirt you were wearing, connecting with your bare flesh as a moan fell from his lips. “Please…”

“John,” you mewled when you felt him pushing the material of your shirt up further, John’s tongue twisting around your nipple causing it to harden into a tight bud. John’s mouth was teasing over your breast as you reached back with your left hand to grab a hold of John’s thick body. “I’ve wanted you from the first moment I’ve met you.”

“Y/N,” John’s head fell back as you teased the large head of his cock between your slick folds, allowing your body to lubricate his. John bit heavily into his bottom lip and you both moaned out in unison when you finally allowed the tip of his body to enter your core. Lowering down slowly over his length, you felt John’s fingertips digging into your thighs and you cried out at the sensation of his thick body stretching you. “So tight.”

“You feel so good,” you purred when his left hand slid up your body and cupped your breast in the warmth of his hand again. Carefully, you continued to take in his thick length and lowered your body over his cock. John was filling you more than any man ever had and you bit back a loud moan that wanted to escape your lips. Finally lowering completely over him, your pelvic bone met his and you took a moment to wait. The way he filled you completely felt incredible and you could see John’s jaw flexing as his head fell back again. “You’re so big…”

“Fuck,” John stammered, his right hand reaching up to tease his thumb in over your clitoris. The connection of his rough fingertip over the sensitive bundles of nerves drove you crazy. John’s other hand slid down to your hip and grabbed a tight hold of it. Bracing your hands over the center of John’s chest, you felt him shift uncomfortably underneath you when you still hadn’t moved over him. The rising and fall of John’s chest was felt against your palms as you caressed over the coarse hair covering his chest. John’s eyes focused on yours while he teased small circles over your skin. “Please…ride me.”

“Yes sir,” you nodded, rocking your hips slightly against his length causing a rumble to escape John’s throat when he lifted his head to look up to see where the two of you were connected. Your body was shaking as you started to slowly lift your hips up and over his length. John’s breaths came out in harsh, shallow pants every time your hips came down over his length. Your eyes were slammed shut as you tried to get a steady rhythm built between the two of you. John grunted out as you felt his other hand grab a hold of your hips to start help aid you to move up and down on his thick body. “John…”

John’s grip on your hips was rough as he helped you raise your hips up to the tip of his body before allowing your hips to fall back down to his base. When your heat enveloped and squeezed over his pulsating cock, you could hear the thick moan fall from John’s throat. Soon you were able to keep up with the pace that John set between the two of you and you reached to force John’s hands back into the hay. Grasping your fingertips around his tightly, you took advantage of the position you were in, hammering your hips down over his. The smacking sounds of your skin filled the air as John desperately tipped up to kiss you over and over again. John’s fingers squeezed around yours as his hips began to thrust up underneath you to meet your movements.

“Y/N,” John grunted against your lips as he eagerly pulled his hands from yours and grabbed a tight hold of your bottom. The rough grasps of his hands helped you quickly rock yourself over his length. You were letting out tiny moans frequently as you watched John’s jaw lower. Clutching onto his shoulders, you could feel your body trembling from the friction yours bodies made against each other. When you were being too loud, you felt John lift one of his hands to press it over your mouth to keep you silent. “Shh….you have to be quiet. I know it feels good, but we can’t attract them to us being this loud.”

Nodding slowly, you used your grasp on John’s shoulders to rock yourself harder over him and John tipped his head back. You lowered your mouth over the side of his neck and suctioned softly over the skin before biting at it, knowing that it would leave a mark later. John didn’t seem to mind as a moan fell from his lips.

Whimpering out, you felt John twisting you over so that you were on your back and he was over you. Your arms were still wrapped firmly around his shoulders as he used his knees for advantage, his left hand sliding in over your mouth to keep you quiet.

“Being with you like this shouldn’t feel as right as it does,” John panted, his hips pounding into you as you tossed your head back. John’s eyes never left yours as he urged your legs up and over his shoulders. John’s movements were rough, his grasp he had on your body hard while the pounding of his cock inside of you was causing your thighs to tremble and shake. “You’re gonna cum, aren’t you?”

Nodding, you watched John smile and the forcefulness of his thrusts got harder and faster. The sounds of his body smacking up against yours filled the air and you cried out. Reaching up with your left hand you tugged throughout his hair and heard the hisses and grunts escaping his lips. Your toes cramped and twisted as you bit into your bottom lip. Sounds escaped deep from within John’s throat as the head of his cock hit your g-spot over and over again. Small twitches and convulsions filled your body and you dug your nails into John’s shoulder making him hiss out. Your body squeezed and clamped around John’s causing him to fall forward over you. Your orgasm hit you like a bag of bricks until John’s thrusts became harder and more drawn out. John’s forehead rest against yours, his heavy breaths filling the air as you felt the first signs of his release shooting out inside of you. Clutching tightly to John, you felt him continue to ride out his orgasm until the very end until laying over you. John was breathing heavily in against your ear and you clung tightly to him, never wanting to let him go. The soft kisses that John peppered in over your skin made your whole body tingle as you were still in the aftershocks of your orgasm. John’s nose nestled against the side of your neck before meeting you in another kiss again, this one long lasting before John got to his knees. When his body pulled from yours, it felt awful to no longer have his thick body filling you completely. Your body learned to love the closeness of him and you enjoyed it more than you could ever imagine. The sight of John adjusting his softening member before pulling his pants back up and over his body made you gulp down heavily. John reached for your clothes and handed them to you before buttoning up his shirt.

There was a silence that lasted between the two of you as you got your clothes back on. John was still breathing heavily; his eyes seemed confused as if he was lost in contemplation after what happened. Your body was still living off its high, tingling and wanting to be near him, but you weren’t sure that was what he wanted. When the two of you were dressed, you had sat back down in the corner of the storage room and John pulled you in close to him.

The rest of the time the two of you had sat there in silence, you were afraid to say something because if you did, you thought you would ruin the moment. When the pack finally came back and just fell asleep, John had taken no time in killing all of them. He did it without you mostly, likely do to the fact that he knew you were scared. After the last vampire was taken out, John reached for you and tugged you back with him to the truck that was just beyond the woods. John was covered in blood after defeating the vampires, his chest rising and falling heavily as you looked over at him from where you were seated in his truck. The two of you stayed silent for most of the ride back to the motel. When you got there, John had mentioned needing a shower and instead of making a big deal out of everything, you just laid down. You assumed that John regretted letting happen what happened in the barn. Not talking about it told you more than enough.

Cuddling into your bed, you heard the sounds of the shower turning off and then felt the side of your bed dipping down when looked over your shoulder to see John shirtless and in his pajama pants getting into bed with you. The hints of a smile pressed in over his lips as he stared out at you and gripped you tightly in his arms.

“What?” John snorted, when you turned in his arms and felt him cuddling you in closer to his wet body.

“What if the boys come back?” you whispered and John shrugged his shoulders. “I thought you were upset about what happened, you were being so quiet and I…”

“I’m not upset. Not at all,” John insisted, tipping forward to press a soft kiss over your lips. You tugged softly at his wet hair and felt his left hand reaching up to cup your face in his hand softly. “I very much enjoyed what happened. I just…I never thought I’d be able to feel again and you made me realize that I could.”

“Even if I back talk you?” you questioned and thick laugh fell from John’s lips as he pressed a soft kiss over your shoulder.

“Especially when you back talk me,” John answered with a small laugh and you hooked your fingers with his. John glanced over the wedding band that he still wore and part of you felt guilty for going as far with John as you did, but the other part of you finally felt alive again. John was your hero and you were glad to know that part of you allowed him to be able to open his heart again. “Now get some rest so we can try that all over again in the morning.”


End file.
